Trop plein d'émotions
by Lize-san
Summary: Eren a du mal à accepter la mort d'Auruo, Petra, Erd et Gunther. Il essaye de le cacher à tout le monde mais lors de son entraînement à la tridimensionnalité, tout le monde remarque le trouble du jeune Jäger. Alors qu'Hansi soigne les blessures d'Eren, il part en courant après s'être emporté sur la savante. Finalement une simple discussion avec son supérieur direct s'impose.


_**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama ! Je ne me les appropries pas !**_

 **o0o**

Culpabilité. Regrets. Tristesse. Haine.

Voilà quatre mots qui définissaient bien ce que ressentait le jeune Eren Jäger en ce moment. Il avait mal, oui mal d'avoir perdu une nouvelle fois sa famille. Oui, Petra, Auruo, Erd et Gunther étaient tous les quatre morts sous ses yeux impuissants. Son cœur implorant le titan féminin d'arrêter de lui enlever ses personnes devenues si rapidement chères à son cœur.

Mais ce fut vain.

Encore une fois Eren avait tout perdu, son cœur était une nouvelle fois brisé en millier de morceau et il savait que jamais il ne pourrait se reconstruire une nouvelle fois. En plus de cette tristesse, de ces regrets et de sa culpabilité, Eren ressentait une profonde haine, envers le titan féminin mais surtout envers lui-même. Eren se haissait. Oh oui il haïssait son manque d'expérience et sa naïveté qui avait couté la vie à ses amis. Si depuis le début de l'apparition du titan féminin, il avait utilisé sa transformation alors il aurait été appuyé par le Caporal-Chef Levi ainsi que les autres membres du Bataillon d'exploration et ainsi, avec sa force de titan, ils auraient térassé ce maudit titan. Empêchant de cette façon le nombre de victime de croitre. Oui, tous ses morts étaient morts à cause de lui et il devait maintenant assumé seul cette culpabilité envahissante, étouffante, écrasante. Eren avait cette impression de se noyer dans ce sentiment horrible qu'était la culpabilité. Encore et encore cette culpabilité l'assayait à chaque moment de la journée, le blessant au plus profonds de son âme. Eren était devenu une coquille vide mais arborant toujours un sourire comme à son habitude pour ne pas inquiéter son entourage. Il ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, ces sentiments lui sembleraient non-mérité.

C'est bien vrai non ? Est-ce que c'était normal de s'inquiété pour un meurtrier ? Etait-ce normal de s'inquiété pour un monstre ? Non. C'était la seule réponse possible et cela il en était convaincu. De plus il ne voulait pas voir la tristesse ou l'angoisse dans les yeux de Mikasa, d'Armin, de Christa, de Sasha, de Conny ou bien d'Hansi (qui s'inquiétait aussi beaucoup pour lui). Il se sentirait encore plus coupable et la culpabilité liée à son impuissance devant la mort de ces compagnons étaient déjà dure à supporter. Pas besoin d'en rajouter.

C'est avec une certaines appréhensions qu'Eren se leva. Encore une nouvelle journée à faire semblant, à arborer un sourire factice qui le répugnait. De plus, c'était lundi, ce qui signifiait un entraînement sous **_sa_** direction. Alors qu'Eren passait son temps à l'ignorer pour ne pas croiser son regard froid, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas échappé à l'entraînement du Caporal-chef Levi sous peine de mort douloureuse. Eren avait peur, pas de son Caporal, mais simplement de le croiser, de le voir. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était de sa faute si les seules personnes avec qui Levi avait passé une majeure partie de sa vie étaient mortes par sa faute. Ces personnes qui avaient réussis à être des amis précieux pour lui. Oui, Eren avait enlevé la seule lueur de bonheur que Levi avait pu avoir depuis si longtemps. Il avait peur de craqué face au regard froid et dur du Caporal. Peur que ce caporal qui était désormais avec lui le seul survivant de « sa famille » lui affirme qu'il le haïssait et que tout ça était de sa faute, il avait peur que Levi lui donne le coup de grâce.

C'était lâche. Il devrait certainement mourir. De cette façon plus personne ne mourrait pour rien. Mais avait-il le droit de faire pleurer sa sœur et ses amis ? Bien sûr que non, et pourtant cette idée lui avait mainte et mainte fois traversé l'esprit. C'était lâche, et il le savait parfaitement bien.

Eren sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit ses camarades de promotions pour manger un petit déjeuner dont il n'avait pas envie. Il s'installa à côté de Sasha et en face de Jean en saluant les autres membres du Bataillon. Il mangea un morceau de pain mais au vue de sa réticence à manger Sasha lui dit que s'il ne mangeait pas alors elle mangerait à sa place. Eren la remercia silencieusement. Manger lui donnait envie de vomir. Quand le temps du petit déjeuner fut terminé, tous se rejoignirent sur le terrain d'entrainement devant la forêt. Aujourd'hui entrainement à la tridimensionnalité dans la forêt, tous furent heureux de ce choix puisqu'ils avaient tous besoin d'encore s'améliorer dans cette discipline. Enfin presque tous étaient heureux. Pour Eren, forêt signifiait beaucoup mais surtout l'endroit où il avait une nouvelle fois tout perdu. Il secoua la tête, ce qui lui valut une remarque narquoise de la part de Jean mais il en fit abstraction ce qui surprit beaucoup ceux autour d'eux. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire de remarque car on les envoya chercher leur équipement tridimensionnel. Une fois qu'ils furent tous équipés de leur équipement, on les envoya un a un sur un parcours qu'Hansi avait crée rien que pour les entrainements à la tridimensionnalité. Tant que le parcours n'était pas terminé, on ne s'arrêtera pas avait dit le Caporal avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux. Eren passait en dernier, il en fut content car peu de personne resteront pour regarder son passage qui allait selon lui être désastreux. Oui car entre nuits blanches et cauchemars, le jeune Jäger n'avait pas trop le temps de dormir. Ainsi la fatigue le tiraillait dans chacun de ses membres et manier la tridimensionnalité dans cet état avancé de fatigue allait être très difficile.

Il était quatre heures lorsque tous le monde avait terminé le parcours, il ne restait plus qu'Eren. Mikasa, Armin, Christa et Sasha étaient resté pour observer Eren faire son entraînement, ce qui l'énerva un peu. Enfin, au top de son Caporal, Eren s'élança dans le parcours truffé de pièges, d'obstacles et de titans en bois. Le but était simple, tranché la nuque des titans tout en évitant les obstacles et les pièges. Au début, Eren arrivait plutôt bien le parcours mais au milieu, il se prit un obstacle en pleins dans le visage ce qui l'assomma légèrement, pourtant il continua malgré les réticences de ses amis. Eren voyait généralement flou à cause du coup à la tête qu'il avait reçu. Il avança encore dans le parcours quand soudain un piège se déclencha et contrairement à ce que tous pensait, Eren ne l'esquiva pas, il fut propulsé contre un tronc d'arbre ce qui le fit crier de façon de peu virile. Il entendit Mikasa le supplier au loin de s'arrêter mais il se rattrapa avec ses câbles juste avant de s'écraser au sol et continua le parcours. Sa vue se troublait de plus en plus, mais il réussit quand même à trancher la nuque du premier titan de bois, mais se mangea la tête du prochain dans le coude droit. Il lança son prochain câble au plus haut possible de l'arbre pour éviter l'obstacle d'après et repoussa le tronc de l'arbre tout en détachant ses câbles afin de trancher la nuque d'un autre titan en dessous de lui. Il relança son premier câble dans un tronc puis l'autre dans celui d'à côté. Alors qu'il voyait enfin l'arrivée, il vit un obstacle se détacher sur sa droite, lui rappelant l'arrivé du titan féminin dans la forêt où il avait été traumatisé. Il se mangea le tronc d'arbre dans le ventre, ce qui le fit cracher du sang. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas le parcours et il continua donc d'avancer.

 _Eren croit en nous !_

A l'entente de cette voix, de cette phrase, de ces mots prononcés, Eren se retourna mais ne vit pas la personne à qui cette voix mélodieuse appartenait. Il loupa l'endroit où il devait s'arrêter et se prit les tibias dans la plateforme d'arrivée ainsi que le tronc d'arbre dans la tête. Il était complètement sonné par les coups à répétition et n'entendit pas le Caporal-chef Levi se posa sur la plateforme à côté de lui.

\- **Oï Gamin, tu m'entends ?**

Non, il ne l'entendait pas. Il s'était retourné mais pas pour voir le Caporal, simplement pour voir si il pouvait apercevoir le visage d'ange de la personne qui avait il y a, à peine une semaine, prononcé ses mots. Mais rien. Cet espoir vain ravagea le cœur du jeune soldat qui se mit à pleurer sous le regard surpris de son Caporal.

\- **Jäger ! Tu as perdu tes derniers neurones où quoi ? C'est pas vrai ! Y manquait plus qu'ça tient ! Oï ptit merdeux tu m'expliques pourquoi tu guéris pas ?**

 _Je sais que nous t'avons déçu, mais je compte quand même sur toi Eren !_

Eren rigola subitement ce qui étonna Levi. Il se releva et assura à son supérieur qu'il avait encore quelques neurones en place et qu'il allait bien ce qui fit tiquer son Caporal.

\- **Tu oses m'assurer que tu vas bien alors que t'as le coude en sang et des éclats de bois dedans, que ta tête ressemble à un punshing ball et que tu baves du sang ? Une bonne définition d'un corps en pleine forme effectivement.**

\- **A ce point là ?**

\- **Tu ne sens rien ?** dit-il avec de la surprise dans la voix.

\- **Pas vraiment.**

Hansi choisit ce moment pour enfin arriver.

\- **Oï la binoclarde, on emmène ce crétin à l'infirmerie.**

\- **Oh Eren mon pauvre chou ! Tu t'es bien amoché ! Faut vraiment qu'on soigne toutes ses vilaines blessures … Attends pourquoi tu ne cicatrises pas d'ailleurs !?**

\- **C'est maintenant que tu réagis la binoclarde.**

Hansi attrapa doucement Eren avec l'aide de Levi et ils le ramenèrent, avec un manque de délicatesse flagrant, à l'infirmerie. Levi ne supportant pas d'avoir du sang partout sur lui alla dans sa chambre pour se changer pendant qu'Hansi soignait les blessures d'Eren qui n'était qu'à moitié conscient encore sonné des coups qu'il avait reçu.

\- **Franchement tu aurais du t'arrêter au moment où tu t'étais pris le premier obstacle dans la tête Eren ! Avec tout ce que tu t'es pris et la chute que tu aurais pu faire, tu as de la chance d'être encore en un morceau ! Fait attention à toi un peu ! Et puis je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que tu ne guéris pas ? C'est bizarre ça !**

Pas tant étrange que ça. La réponse était simple, il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de guérir. Il se foutait royalement de son état, appréciant la douleur physique qui lui empêchait d'avoir mal mentalement.

\- **Dit Eren ?**

\- **Hmm ?**

\- **Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?**

\- **Pourquoi cette question Hansi-san ?**

\- **Et bien malgré ce qu'on peut en penser, Levi te surveille beaucoup en ce moment et moi de même. On a bien remarqué que tu ne mangeais pas et que tu n'avais pas l'air de dormir beaucoup. Bien sûr Levi m'a au début assuré que tu étais bizarre et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire pour toi. Mais on a bien vu que ton état ne s'améliorait pas alors on s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Tu sais que si quelque chose ne va pas tu peux tout nous di….**

\- **Merde et puis ça suffit ! J'en ai marre qu'on s'inquiète pour moi ! Je vais parfaitement bien ! J'ai ni besoin de votre gentillesse ni de votre compassion !**

En voyant le regard surpris d'Hansi il sut qu'il avait merdé et il partit en courant à l'extérieur du château où il avait aménagé leur base, manquant de renverser son Caporal en sortant de l'infirmerie.

\- **Oï j'ai manqué un épisode la binoclarde ? Ou alors ce ptit merdeux à vraiment perdu tous ces neurones en prenant le mur tout à l'heure ?**

\- **Levi, je crois qu'Eren ne va vraiment pas bien. Déjà qu'il ne réagissait pas quand j'appuyais sur ses blessures ou quand j'enlevais les échardes coincées dans son coude et là quand j'ai commencé à lui dire que son état nous inquiétait, il a complètement disjoncté et m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de notre gentillesse ainsi que de notre compassion.**

\- **Tsss ce gamin a vraiment un problème.**

\- **Tu vas faire quoi ?**

\- **A ton avis ?**

\- **?**

\- **Je vais le ramené ici en le trainant par la peau du cul et lui faire cracher le morceau.**

\- **Pauvre Eren,** murmura-t-elle.

Levi partit déterminer à tiré les vers du nez de ce ptit merdeux comme il l'appelait souvent. Quand à Eren, il était déjà arrivé dans la forêt mais il ne s'arrêta pas malgré sa respiration saccadée et sa vue qui se troublait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute de marche Eren trébucha sur une racine de chêne. Il se releva avec difficulté et vit qu'en, face de lui un arbre avec été déraciné certainement par la pluie ou par le vent. Comme si on s'était acharné uniquement sur lui. Cette remarque donna une idée au jeune Jäger. Il s'approcha d'un arbre un peu plus loin et frappa à plusieurs reprise, sa faisait un mal de chien aux mains mais étrangement dans un sens cela le soulageait donc il continua à frapper.

 _Eren croit en nous !_

\- **Merde !**

Il refrappa encore plus fort l'arbre ne face de lui. Il poussa un cri peu viril lorsque sa main ensanglanté combiné avec la puissance qu'il avait mise dans le coup, rencontra le bois du tronc de l'arbre.

 _Tu vois !? C'est ça la vraie force du bataillon d'exploration !_

\- **Fait chier !**

Il se déchaîna une nouvelle fois sur l'arbre avec encore plus de violence que les coups précédents. Il pouvait sentir sa peau se déchirer à chaque fois que son poing rencontrait l'écorce du majestueux chêne contre lequel il cognait avec violence.

 _Est-ce que tu douterais de nous Eren ?!_

\- **Merde, merde, MERDE !**

Tapant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort contre l'arbre en face de lui, il ne voyait pas dans quel état déplorable était ses mains meurtries et dégoulinante de sang

 _Merci de nous avoir fait confiance Eren !_

\- **Putain fait chier … qu'est-ce que j'ai fais … les amis …**

Il tapa de son poing droit le tronc mais cette fois ci, il n'y avait aucune force dans le coup. Il approcha sa tête et posa son front sur l'écorce elle aussi meurtrie par les coups de poings puissants du jeune garçon.

 _Sans toi nous n'aurions pas pu la capturer !_

\- **Tu parles … La capturer ? Ce monstre … encore une fois j'ai été bien naïf …**

 _Allons ne te torture pas pour ça Eren. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas te transformer en titan._

\- **Pourtant j'aurais du me transformer ce jour là …**

 _Cela prouve juste que tu es plus humain que nous le supposions._

\- **Humain ma parole ! T'étais complètement aveugle mon pauvre !**

Alors qu'il allait frapper une nouvelle fois son poing contre le tronc de l'arbre, une main attrapa la sienne et l'arrêta avec force dans son élan, faisant sursauter Eren.

\- **Finalement t'es encore plus cinglé que ce que je pensais Jäger.**

Eren se retourna pour voir qui l'avait arrêté même s'il avait déjà reconnu la voix de son interlocuteur.

\- **Caporal-chef Levi ?**

\- **Qui d'autre gamin,** dit-il avec la même indifférence qu'à son habitude.

\- **Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là ?**

\- **Pour te ramener à la binoclarde et te faire soigner.**

\- **Je vais très bien,** déclara-t-il sèchement.

\- **Prend moi pour un con, gamin.**

\- **…**

\- **Tu vas finir par infecter tes plaies sur tu continues à faire l'andouille ici Jäger.**

\- **Je vais très bien ! J'ai pas besoin de votre aide !**

Levi le plaqua au sol et Eren poussa un gémissement de douleur.

\- **Tu me tapes sur le système gamin. Alors avant qu'on ne choppe la crève tout les deux sous cette putain de pluie de merde je vais te ramené au château avant que ta sœur et la folle ne fasse un massacre.**

Eren fut surpris, c'est vrai qu'il pleuvait, mais il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Mais le comportement de Levi l'énervait. Bordel il avait pas besoin de leur aide !

\- **Merde mais j'ai pas besoin de votre gentillesse ! Si je vous dis que j'ai rien c'est que j'ai rien !**

\- **T'es vraiment borné comme gosse,** fit-il remarquer.

Eren soupira ce qui énerva Levi.

\- **Bordel est-ce que tu vas finir par arrêter de faire cavalier seul Jäger !? Pense un peu aux autres qui s'inquiètent tous pour toi !**

\- **Je fais qu'ça de penser aux autres !**

Levi fut assez surpris de cette réponse.

\- **Je fais que ça de penser à tout le monde ! Je me lève le matin et arbore ce putain de sourire forcé ! Je me force de manger alors que ça me donner envie de vomir ! Juste pour pas que tout le monde s'inquiète comme vous le faîtes tous actuellement !**

\- **Eh bah tu vois quand tu veux gamin.**

\- **Et puis merde lâchez moi !**

\- **Je te lâcherais pas avant que tu dises enfin ce qui te donne cet air constipé à longueur de journée,** dit-il avec toujours cet air de je m'en foutisme.

\- **…**

\- **Tsss. J'ai pas que ça à foutre Jäger !**

\- **Bah alors dégagez d'ici !**

\- **Je vais le tuer,** murmura Levi en grinçant des dents.

\- **Bah allez-y ! Ca'm dérange absolument pas ! Comme ça au moins j'aurais plus besoin de supporter cette vie de merde !**

Cette remarque fit mouche. Levi ne dit rien. Depuis quand ce gamin avait-il vraiment des envies de suicide ? Il fronça les sourcils en entendant ce crétin suicidaire chialer.

\- **Bordel vous avez qu'à m'achever sur le champ au moins j'aurais plus à supporter toute cette souffrance et à faire celui que je ne suis plus.**

\- **Depuis quand tu as envie de mourir à ce point ptit merdeux ?** demanda moins froidement Levi.

\- **Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre !? Vous avez toujours cet air supérieur et cette aptitude à vous foutre royalement de ce qui nous tracasse !**

\- **T'as tort gamin.**

\- **Hein ?**

\- **T'es sourd ?**

\- **Je n'ai pas tord ! Vous vous en foutez de ce qu'on ressent ou même quand quelqu'un meurt ! Vous n'avez même pas réagit quand Petra, Erd, Gunther et Auruo sont morts ! Vous les méprisiez tant que ça !?**

\- **Gamin … y'a des choses que tu ferais mieux de ne pas dire,** ajouta Levi avec une voix plus que terrifiante qui fit taire immédiatement Eren. **La prochaine fois que tu me sors une connerie pareille je te fais bouffer ta langue. Compris ?**

\- **Huh … ai …**

\- **C'est donc ça qui te perturbe à ce point sal gosse ? Mon manque de réaction face à la mort des autres !?** demanda Levi.

\- **Bien sûr que non !**

\- **Alors quoi ?!**

\- **J'ai …**

\- **Tu penses réellement que je me foutais de la mort d'Auruo ? D'Erd ? De Gunther ? Ou même de Petra ?! C'est ça qui te tracasse ptit merdeux !?**

C'était la première fois qu'Eren voyait Levi exprimer autant sa colère. Eren comprit enfin que Levi lui aussi souffrait de la mort de ses camarades. Il n'avait donc fait que camoufler ses sentiments derrière ce mur qu'était son visage toujours si impassible. Il avait complètement merdé sur ce coup là, et ce sentit tout de suite coupable d'avoir ravivé un moment aussi douloureux dans la mémoire de son Caporal.

\- **Tu crois que c'est en chialant comme toi qu'on honore les morts ?! C'est pas en faisant comme toi qu'on va les ramener Gamin ! Et c'est pas non plus en tirant cette tronche de merde pendant des semaines qu'ils vont revenir !**

\- **Je le sais bien !**

\- **…**

\- **Je sais très bien que cela ne les ramènera pas !**

\- **Alors pourquoi tu tires encore cette tronche de merde !?**

\- **Parce que c'est de ma faute s'ils sont tous morts ! C'est de ma faute s'ils sont morts ! J'ai encore perdu d'un coup toutes les personnes en qui j'avais confiance, j'ai encore perdu ma famille sans rien faire pour l'empêcher ! J'ai été naïf de croire qu'ils pourraient se charger de tuer ce monstre qui avait déjà tué tant de nos amis ! J'aurais du me transformer et les aider à combattre ! Si j'avais fais ça, ni Auruo, ni Erd, ni Gunther, ni Petra ne seraient morts ! C'est ma faute s'ils sont morts ! Je les ai tués ! Je me rappelle encore de la mort de chacun d'entre eux ! J'en fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits ! Je revois encore et encore la mort de chacun d'entre me rappelant encore et encore que je les ai laissé crevé sans bouger ! J'ai rien fais ! Je me sens tellement coupable que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer ! Et c'est encore pire quand je vous vois ! Parce qu'au fond je sais à quel point vous teniez à eux ! Quand je vous vois je me dis que je suis un monstre parce que j'ai enlevé des personnes à qui vous teniez certainement plus que tout ! La culpabilité et les regrets sont en train de me tuer ! Et maintenant que vous savez que je n'ai rien fait pour les aider, je suis presque sûr que vous devez me haïr ! Alors si vous avez des envies de meurtres actuellement et bien je vous en pris butez moi ! Comme ça je serais débarrassé de cette vie de merde !**

Eren reprit difficilement sa respiration après sa longue tirade. Le silence de Levi, lui donnait froid dans le dos.

\- **Comme-ci j'allais tuer le dernier crétin de mon escouade encore en vie.**

\- **Caporal-chef Levi ?**

\- **C'était donc ça qui te tracassait depuis tout ce temps ? Bien sûr que je me fous pas de leur mort gamin. Mais ça ne sert absolument à rien de chialer ou de montrer ses émotions parce que ça les ramènera pas. La seule chose qui pourra faire changer cette situation c'est de tuer tout les titans afin que leur sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Alors arrête de ruminer pour ça. En plus je suis tout aussi fautif que toi ptit merdeux. Si j'avais été plus rapide j'aurais saigné cette ordure avant quelle ne fasse le moindre pas de plus. Y'a pas que toi qui porte le poids de cette culpabilité. Compris, gamin ?**

\- **Oui Caporal ...**

\- **Tsss foutu gamin.**

Il se retira du dos d'Eren, et lorsque celui-ci se retourna, Levi lui tendit la main et Eren la prit volontiers. Levi lui donna une tape sur le crâne ce qui fît gémir de douleur la jeune recrue qui avait encore mal au crâne à cause du panneau de toute à l'heure.

\- **Allez on rentre gamin. Sinon je vais finir par chopper la crève.**

\- **Aie !**

\- **Te plains pas gamin. Ça t'apprendra à me forcer de sortir d'un temps pareil. Toute cette boue, c'est immonde,** dit-il avec dégoût.

Eren pouffa ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier de son Caporal. Il pensa que celui-ci ne changera jamais puis ils repartirent en direction du château dans le bruit de la pluie et des éternuements à répétition du Caporal-Chef qui promit à Eren une mort lente et douloureuse une fois rétablit.

 **o0o**

Voilà ! J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. J'avoue que la fin un peu bof mais bon ... Je savais pas comment finir sans changer le comportement de Levi du coups ... Ca fait un peu vite fait bien fait comme fin ... Bref ! J'espère que cela vous aura un minimum plus ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez en review :D


End file.
